


Lunatic Queen

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Good versus Evil, Heroes to Villains, Insanity, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: The Kingdom of the sun was a on the other side of the continent of Myria. The place controlled by the high king of the kingdom, the place filled with goodness and heroism.However their enemy, the Kingdom of the moon, was controlled by an evil king whose desire is to take over the continent and possibly the world.Especially with his special weapon, his Queen.30 years ago A hero tried to defeat him, but the Queen ended her life. And now many hero's fear the sadistic wrath of his lunatic Queen.But one day, a young hero decides to break the cycle and free er home from evil.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Lunatic Queen

"Friz Hawthorne, are you ready to head to the Kingdom of the moon and defeat the king and his lunatic Queen?" The king of the sun asked

The young woman in blue responded with a smile.

"yes my lord, I promise you that the kingdom will crumble under my magic"

"good, now remember, be careful, the king is powerful but the Queen and is bloodthirsty, I don't want you to die"

"I promise you, I won't die"

That was her last words until months later when the king found out about her death, apparently no could find her body, and the only thing left was her coat, covered in blood.

No one knew how she died, but according to a note left on her note book, she was going to confront the king, so they suspected that she died from the Queen.

Ever since that day, no one ever dared to ever confront the kingdom. And a peace treaty was out of the table.

"Forget it, after want you did to Friz, we will never make peace with you!!!" The king roared

The king of the moon, who was standing in front of his thrown, was smirking at him. As for the Queen, a woman in black, chained down with cuffs and chains, her mouth covered with a metal mask, but her eyes exposing her outright insanity.

"You should've thought of that when you tried to send to defeat me and beloved Queen" he said devilishly"However, we would gladly hand you her bones"

"YOU BASTARD!?" He screamed

He went to charge at the king however he only just smirked.

"Do what you do best my love" he smirked

The queen took out her blade from her pocket and proceeded to cut his hand off clean. Causing the king to scream in agony on the floor.

"Next time it will be your life, just be lucky that my Queen isn't so blood thirsty "

The Queen gently purred next to his shoulder, seemingly pleased that her husband is safe.

"You wicked king, I hope you and your wretched queen rot in hell!"he shouted

" You shouldn't have attack me, my Queen is very defensive of me and anyone who dares try to hurt me gets killed "

"You sick fuck!"

Using his magic he managed to reattach his hand. He grabbed his sword from.the ground before attacking him again.

"Go ahead my Queen but this time be more gentle"

The Queen groaned in agreement and went to charge at him. She used her magic to knock him towards the wall. Causing him the passed out on impact.

"let's leave the king alone, this will be a lesson for him to never attempt to attack us again"

The Queen looked at the king, seemingly having sadness in her eyes.

"Oh darling, it's okay, it will all be over soon, besides you have a baby to take care of now"

She felt her stomach in response, letting out a sigh before following her husband out of the castle. A message that would make every hero not even dare to attack the kingdom of the moon again.

And as time goes by, people change. And one hero is now going to face them head on.

Linda Garcia, a young knight of the kingdom of the sun was now ordered by the old king to lead an army to the moon kingdom as a way of revenge for the death of Friz.

As General, she is responsible for the thousands of soldiers that will break into the walls of the kingdom. 

"SOLDIERS, THE KINGDOM OF THE MOON HAS BEEN TERRORISING US FOR TOO LONG, KILLING PUR BELOVED HERO FRIZ HAWTHORNE, AND PUSHING OUR DEAR KING INTO FEAR, WE MUST STOP THEM, WE MUST STOP THE KING AND HIS LUNATIC QUEEN, FOR THE KINGDOM!!!"

"FOR THE KINGDOM!!!" Everyone screamed

"NOW MY PEOPLE, ATTACK!!!"

Standing on the rocks of the ground she led her soldiers over to the castle gates. They surprisingly broke in easily, too easily. Even Linda was concerned.

"Captain, doesn't this feel too easy?"

Captain Berne, her right hand man, scanned the area and shook his head.

"You're right this has to be a trap"

They weren't wrong, all of the houses were evacuated, no soldier are guarding the gate, nor were there any civilians in sight, all except a young man in a purple cloak.

"The fuck?" Berne exclaimed"What's going on!?"

The man in the cloak smirked beofre saying.

"Welcome to my kingdom people of the Sun, I am king Theodore, son of the king who killed your precious hero, listen to my words carefully, your attempt to attack this kingdom is worthless, all of the civilians are evacuated, no one for you to kill, so do yourself a favor and leave this place"

"What should we do General"

Linda growled in anger and pointed her sword at the king.

"Your father has killed Our beloved hero, we will avenge her death, even if it means we kill you and the rest of your wretched family, the civilians will live, unless they dare to interrupt our cause"

"I see, well then, I'll have to introduce to you my mother"

A pit of black smoke appeared next to him, just like he said, his mother appeared. A blade in her hand, and eyes ready to kill.

"Mother, please kill these people, but leave the girl alive, she'll be perfect Queen"

His mother hugged him in response and took off her chains and weight, and let out a crazy cackle through her metal mask.

She took out her blades and went over to attack the army, singlehandedly slaughtering them without mercy.

"Retreat!!!" Linda shouted

However it was too late, everyone was dead.

Now she knew why no one dared to attack the moon Kingdom in 30 years.

She was in shock.

"You killed them, you killed them all..."

The Queen chuckled before heading over to her and using her magic to put her to sleep.

*************************************

The next thing she knew, she was in a cell chained to the wall. She could see guards staring at her and even the king and his mother.

"You're finally awake" The king smiled"Okay, mother, you can talk to her now"

The mother looked at him with a cheerful look, and watched as the king walked away. The guards opened the cell for her and left the two alone.

Linda growled in rage and tried her bed to move away from her.

"What do you want from me you lunatic!?" She screamed "I'll never listen to you after all the crimes you committed"

The Queen looked down at her and sighed. There she gently took off her metal mask and threw it on the floor. She took down her hair and wiped the makeup frm her face. When she looked back at the General, Linda gasped in shock.

"No way...it can't be, you couldn't!?"

Just as Linda saw, the lunatic's Queen was in fact Friz the whole time.

"Hello Linda, I see you know a lot about me"

"But how, we saw your remains!"

"Only just bones from a fallen soldier from the moon Kingdom, I even left my Journal on purpose so the kingdom of the sun would think I was dead."

"But why, why would you join the enemy, don't you see how horrible there moon kingdom is!!?"

Friz sighed and lifted up her chin.

"So Naive, you don't know the truth, the truth is that, everything you heard about the moon kingdom was a lie, they didn't do those things, the Sun Kingdom did"

"...No...Impossible"

"Yes my dear, it's the truth, even I didn't believe it a first, but then everything made sense."

"How?"

"30 years ago, when I was about to break into the castle gates, instead of guards going after me, it was only the queen at the time, my mother in law and my husband, I fought the lunatic Queen and I won, I was about to spot the king next when he told me something I would never forget"

_"look around Friz, don't you see ant sign of evil anywhere, this queen you despise is just my mother, the moon people live like you and none of my family wanted anything to do with he Sun Kingdom, not after want they have done to my people, the king you praise s much it a power hungry bastard, he has taken over villages, our very way of life and the only way we were able to bring him down was to fight,don't you see...this is all a way for him to take over the world"_

"I called him a liar, until he showed me the truth, all of those people, harmed and turned because of the Sun king, it made me realize how evil the sun Kingdom really was"she said softly "And as the truth finally came, the king wanted me to be his Queen, and I accepted, however I must take a special potion that will make me insane, you see, Queens are meant as a last resort if the danger grew bigger, and with the Sun king trying to take over the world, the Queens have became that way, and so was I, I became the next lunatic Queen"

"And that's when you faked your death and cut off the king's hand"

"Exactly, now it's time for you to see the truth for your own eyes, and began my son's queen, are you ready?"

"But i-."

"It's the only way Linda, Don't you want to save everyone?"

Linda contemplated this though for a while until she finally agreed the role. The next day, she became the next lunatic Queen, becoming the wife for Friz's son. Thanks to her they were able to stop the king and finally made the two kingdoms go into peace.


End file.
